Forgiveness of a torchured soul
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set six months after season 4. Erin has been torchured for months my Malik, will Vlad save her or is what she did to much to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so im a little new to all this stuff.

Vladamire Dracula, was in his coffin in Garside grange school, looking at a picture of his ex-girlfreind, he had been doing that for over six months without fail, since ,Erin left with Malik. He went to up to the roof to look at the stars.

Meanwhile back at an old warehouse Erin was doing the same, but erin was on no roof she was looking through a window, she was tied to a chair in a dark room, she was surrounded by her own blood, and by, knifes laser cutter guns and other impaling equiptment. Malik came into the room singing, about a bad girl, then grabbed aa lasercutter with a huge smile on his face,

"Malik please.." she said apsalutely exhausted.

"Sorry babe" Malik replied.

Erin started screaming to load it could wake the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad was looking through ,Erin's old things she left a lot of her old things she after she he started walking over to the door, then he knocked a box over and something fell out. It was the locket He got her for their first valentines day together, he opened it to see a picture of ,Vlad on the left on the right a picture of the blonde buttie he suddenly had a very bad headake come over him

"oh shit" he knew what was happening, he was having a vision, a vision of Erin from six months ago a few minutes after the mirror incident Erin was looking at the locket but malik came from behind her

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked her infuriated

"I was just..."she started butbe cut her off

"taking your favourite locket that happens to have vlad on it?"

"i would never.." he slapped her hard

"well your gonna pay for love you little bitch" he grabbed her

The vision changed to the present Erin was tied to a chair on topoaf a roof vlad could feel all her pain Malik used some kind of drug she couldn'tDuse her powers.

"Malik,please."she said pleaded.

Sorry love but every bitch needs a lesson he said before kicking the chair the roof and she fell with it.

"see ya babe"

The vision faded ,Vlad decided that there was only one thing he could do, save her life, he just he didn't really care if shed thank him. Looks like he was going to Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about some spelling mistakes in the last few chapters but my correcton thing is crap.**

Around three days later VLad was in Paris in a three star hotel, he hired it out of the money his father had.

Night came and ,Vlad got ready Look for ,Erin he was lucky he saw an address in the vision he had. Otherwise it would be like finding a needlstackable haystack, Vlad found the warehouse she was held in. Vlad, could smell her scent, she was here over the few weeks. Vlad came across a room which was covered in Erins, blood. In the room there were tools, a handcuff screwed to the ceiling. The were knifes tongs, drugs vlad recognised the smell of the drug, it was used to make vampires feel despair the other, was to make a vamp unable to use their powers. He touched one of the tools then heared the cries and screames a few weeks ago. Vlad went up to the roof, looked down at a road saw broken pieces of a chair.

Vlad used vamp speed to fly down to the road, he listened out very carefully. Then he heared something, he sped over to the other street. He saw ,Erin battered and bruised by ,Malik. She was drinking from a rat.

"Erin." she hissed at him fangs bared."Erin, it's me, it's ,Vlad."

"Vlad?" she said very faintly.

"its me ,Erin"

She stood and started walking to him, but then she just fainted Vlad cought her in his arms.

20 MINUTES LATER...

Vlad put Erin, on his king sized hotel double was sat next to her stroking her face. Vlad grabbed his phone and called ,Jonno.

"Hello"

"Jonno i need some serious vamp healing regenerater." Vlad told him.

"How much?"

"Im standing next to ,Erin ,Malik torchured her., I'm sending a pic now"

"holy shit" Jonno said after receiving his pic, "it will take about 6 hours for it to get to your hotel."

"Thanks Jonno"

Vlad looked back down at the bed, Erin was gone.

"Crap." he said. He looked into the dinning was in a dark corner behind some decorations.

"Erin look at me." she was to scared. "Erin." he repeated putting his hand on her cheek, she looked.

"Vlad." she said as quiet as a mouse.

"you need some rest". He nodded he then carried her over to the bed." he helped take her shirt off and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt."Ill sleep on the couch."

"NO" she pleaded he looked back, " I mean... Will you just hold me?" he smiled took his shirt off got into the bed put their quilt over them and they drifted off.


End file.
